yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Promised Neverland Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are experienced members of the community who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. In community discussion and interaction, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus, and can also be helpful as discussion moderators. However, administrators words and votes do not carry more weight in any form of discussions on the site. Currently we . If you wish to be considered for a future position, however, or wish to nominate someone else, please contact an active admin here. Please also provide a supporting statement. You can also seek for help on our local Help Desk, creating a post on how you wish to nominate yourself as admin through our help desk is alright too. Administrators Former Administrators *Aphrodite Belleza (Bureaucrat) **'Last Edit Count–' 10:47, August 27, 2019* *Toji-san (Bureaucrat) **'Last Edit Count–' 22:30, May 5, 2019* *TheHaloVeteran (Admin) **'Last Edit Count–' 02:33, November 17, 2018* *Bagwis **'Last Edit Count–' 16:46, September 8 2018* *GamerTimeUS (Bureaucrat) **'Last Edit Count–' 21:17, March 20 2018* *Gamerdude62 (Bureaucrat) **'Last Edit Count–' 12:57, January 17 2018* *Ars Oboro (Founder) **'Last Edit Count–' 01:26, January 17 2018* *Time recorded are the then current time in the United States. Becoming an Administrator In general, the wiki should not have more than five administrators at one. The following criteria HAVE to be furfilled in order to earn a spot as an admin: *Wants to contribute by tweaking the templates and CSS of the wiki; knowledgeable towards Cascading Style Sheet (CSS), Javascript (JS) and/or any form of coding. **The above requirement is optional, since not every user is good in this area. However, for those who are, the chances of them becoming an admin will be higher. *Has past admin experience before (or any other special roles like content moderator etc.) on other wikis. **However, if it is discovered that he/she had showed any form of favoritism or bias before, or he/she had a history of being blocked, or he/she had been rude or vulgar to to any users, then the request from that person will NOT be accepted. *Made more than 250 edits. **Not counting those less than 150 bytes. **Edits of either articles, categories or templates. NOT blog posts, message walls, or your own profile page. *Last but not least: In your request, you must ask nicely. Inactivity Administrators should remain active to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. *An active status is defined as: **Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages, or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. **A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. **Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. *Administrators should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding the inactivity template to their user page. The administrator should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of administrators. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to two months. *If the Administrator continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by the active bureaucrat. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. *Before an Administrator is removed from office, two Administrators, two Policy & Standards Councilors, and one regular user must be informed. Inactive Badge Any admin who is inactive for more than 3 months, this badge will be added into his/her profile page. Category:Administration Category:Community